


Purpose

by EBDaydreamer



Series: Sixteen Fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Teacher!Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He liked being busy, having a purpose, and although he enjoyed helping out the townsfolk, he wanted something a bit more constant and preferably close to the sea.’</p><p>Just my take on what Killian would do for a job in Storybrooke based off a tumblr post.<br/>Basically a bunch of interlinking one-shots. Not necessarily in chronological order.<br/>Contains Captain Swan, Captain Cobra, and Hook/Snow BrOTP (Snook?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a something I saw on tumblr along with my great need for Captain Cobra: http://mryddinwilt.tumblr.com/post/142595325059/hi-hows-your-day-just-wanted-to-say-that-i
> 
> Also on ff.net and tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘He liked being busy, having a purpose, and although he enjoyed helping out the townsfolk, he wanted something a bit more constant and preferably close to the sea.’  
> Just my take on what Killian would do for a job in Storybrooke based off a tumblr post.  
> Contains Captain Swan, Captain Cobra, and Hook/Snow BrOTP (Snook?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a something I saw on tumblr along with my great need for Captain Cobra: http://mryddinwilt.tumblr.com/post/142595325059/hi-hows-your-day-just-wanted-to-say-that-i
> 
> Also on ff.net and tumblr

Emma hadn’t noticed it until they finally got some peace.

I mean, she had but last time they weren’t living together and he kept busy by helping Belle out, but now she noticed it: Killian had nothing to do all day.

One summer’s evening she was sat in their back garden when she realised this, whilst watching the mess that was this family have a barbeque. Her father had insisted on manning the barbeque, making Snow roll her eyes and continue to bounce Neal (that was never not going to be weird – maybe she should just use his middle name? No, not Leopold, Leo though...). Regina was cooing over baby Robyn whilst Zelena was napping on a lounge chair (Emma had heard the late-night horror stories, apparently she was teething). Her son was sat on the grass with his new girlfriend (Violet seemed alright, although she supposed she’d have to approve of her after the whole, heart-ripping thing), reading her some of the stories from the book, trying to educate her on their messed-up family tree.

And her boyfriend? He was trying to work a camera.

“Swan, what in the gods’ names are all these buttons for? How long do I need to hold it for again?” he was asking questions a mile a minute, and to be honest she wasn’t really listening, her mind now focused on this new issue.

“Swan, are you even listening?”

“No?” she squeaked, guiltily. As he shook his head she said, “Killian, I’ve been thinking,”

He put the camera down and looked at her, “About what, love?”

“I’ve just noticed,” she began, “you don’t have a job.”

“Aye," he replied, confused, "I suppose there hasn't been time, what with all the villains attacking the town. What made you bring this up love? I wasn't aware I needed a job - it's not like we're struggling with money."

"I know, it's just...I can't help but feel like you must be bored all day, with nothing to do."

He shrugged, "I keep busy."

"Surely there must be something you want to do? At some point you will read all the books in the library."

"Tell you what, Swan," he ruffled her hair with his hook in a way he knew that used to irritate her (she doesn't mind so much now), "I'll think about it. I don't even know if there's anything I want to do."

***

He did think about it, and came up with nothing.

He hadn't told Emma, but he was getting a bit bored. He liked being busy, having a purpose, and although he enjoyed helping out the townsfolk, he wanted something a bit more constant and preferably close to the sea.

Surprisingly, it was the Lady Snow who helped him come up with the idea. They were in her loft one Friday evening, Emma and David had gone to deal with both a dwarf mishap and some trouble with the Lost Boys.

"It's such a shame," Snow sighed. "Some of them could be really bright kids if they tried, but they've been so used to acting like, well..."

"Hooligans?" Killian filled in.

"Yeah," she stared gloomily into her hot chocolate. "It's not just them any more either. Unfortunately, our land seemed to be full of orphans who feel like the only way to fit in is through others like them. I can't help but feel like if they had something useful to focus on they wouldn't need to act out and join some gang."

"Let me guess: Slightly's the leader?"

Snow nodded. They sat in thoughtful silence as an idea formed in Killian's head. Whether the boys like it or not he was quite similar to them, and he wanted to help them feel...involved; like they had something to work for: a purpose.

“Might I suggest something?”

She nodded, “Go for it.”

“I could give them something to do – and anyone else who feels the need. Although the lost boys may not like it, I could teach them how to sail, fish, swordfight, read maps, even teach foreign languages if they’d like; give them something to do.” She looked at him; silently asking him what brought this on, probably wondering why he’d want to help the Lost Boys. He sighed, “I know what it feels like, to be abandoned, feel unwanted, uncared for; lost. I always had Liam to help me and maybe if they felt they had someone looking out for them they may not act out.”

“So you want to run some kind of youth club?” Snow asked.

Killian shrugged, “If that’s what it’s called.”

Snow sat back in her chair and studied him, “I can organise something with the school, so you can use any of the facilities if you want. I can also talk to my classes about it, offer it to some of the more troubled ones if you’d like?”

It warmed Killian's heart over how excited and eager to help she seemed to be, “That sounds great, milady.”

“For the thousandth time,” she rolled her eyes in a way that mirrored Emma, “it’s Snow.”

***

The first meeting was straight after school on a Wednesday and Killian was surprised with the turnout. Most of the Lost Boys were there, probably threatened by Snow, but several others had turned up, all seemingly Henry’s age.

And in the thick of it all was the boy himself.

“Hey Killian!” he cheered.

“Hey lad,” he greeted, “Do you know these people?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “they’re my friends. I may or may not talk about my sailing trips with you to my friends and that may or may not have made them very keen on joining this club.”

Killian was honestly touched, surprised that the boy would talk so highly of him to make his friends want to come to his little club.

As the group seemed to have finished coming in the school hall (not big, but bigger than he expected: around 15) Killian decided to introduce himself.

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming. Now for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger, or as most people know me,” he held up his left arm, “Captain Hook.”

Those who weren’t the lost boys seemed to perk up at that: they were teenagers in the presence of a real-life pirate. Some turned to Henry and he smirked in a way that said, ‘Yep, he’s dating my mom, aren’t I cool?’

The rest of the meeting ran quite smoothly, Killian took them out to the Jolly and showed them around, telling them about life on a ship and even throwing in a few stories here and there. Once the meeting finished, they hadn’t actually gotten out on the water, much to the dismay of everyone, but they all (even the Lost Boys) seemed enthusiastic about next week.

***

As Killian continued to run the group, it gradually got bigger, several shyer students joined and really seemed to come out of their shell a little. There was, however, still the problem of some kids causing trouble at night.

Another idea hit Killian, whilst planning a night trip for the group so he could show them the stars, “I could set up a group in the evenings.”

Snow, who’d he’d been in the school staffroom with, talking about the enthusiasm for his group, perked up.

“Oh, why?”

“Well, some of the Lost Boys are still out causing trouble at night, and if I set up a club on, let’s say, Friday evening they won’t be out wrecking havoc now, will they?” he replied.

Snow smiled, “That’s a great idea.”

***

Killian adored working with the kids. He got to speak about things he was passionate about whilst helping the younger generation.

Because some of the kids had older brothers and sisters, he’d opened the group up to anyone between the ages of 10 and 18. Due to this, he had to change the schedule slightly. He now had one meeting from four till five on Wednesday, one on Friday from half seven till quarter past nine, and one on Saturday from eleven till two.  
Wednesday’s meeting was more focused on sailing and all there was to do with the sea. Friday’s was very focused on the stars and usually involved some story-telling (true and false from both him and the kids – Henry thrived at that) and Saturday’s had taken up a mixture between sword-fighting (usually before lunch) and etiquette (something that shocked the kids – he may be a pirate but he was certainly a gentleman).

Teaching the Lost Boys how to ballroom dance was quite amusing.

The crime rate noticeably dropped as teenagers started putting their efforts into something productive, and this did not escape the notice of the Sheriff’s. Emma told him one evening that she’d arrested a couple of teenagers earlier, and recommended that they start going to his club. That made Killian think, and he started to add other lessons when he had a chance; mostly things David and Emma had given him about crime, but the kids really seemed to pay attention and take on board what he was saying.

It was hard work, and took up a lot of his time as he had to plan sessions and started organising events.

He loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’ve been working on this all day INSTEAD of the multi-chapter I’m working on but hey, inspiration for that left me today so I thought: Killian Jones headcannon!  
> Please let me know if you like it – I do have ideas for more in this universe.


	2. The Purpose of a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bit of Captain Cobra for father's day.

After a Wednesday meet, one of Henry’s friends (Timothy, if he recalled correctly) came up to him.

“Y’know, I didn’t want to join this club at first. I mean, I love it now, it’s a lot of fun and I’m glad I did, but I never thought I’d enjoy learning all this stuff.”

Killian simply tilted his head and asked, “What made you change your mind?”

“Henry. He talks about you all the time. If it’s not complaining about his obscure family tree, then he’s singing praises about you.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really?”

The boy nodded, “He told me that I’d be crazy not to at least try it.”

The boy in question then strolled up to them, after saying a very long goodbye to Violet, and inquired as to what they were speaking about. “I just had a question,” Timothy replied. “See ya tomorrow Henry. See you on Friday Killian!”

They both waved the boy off and began the walk home. They talked about the club, Henry’s friends, and the lad tried (and failed) to convince him to tell him what the surprise for next meeting was.

Killian tried not to tease him, he really did, but temptation won out. “So,” he began as they wandered out of the docks, “Timothy was just telling me something interesting.”

Henry stopped in his tracks, “Ok, whatever he said probably wasn’t as bad as it seems and does _in no way_ need to make it back to my moms.”

Killian grinned, “It wasn’t something bad, Henry.”

Henry flushed, “Oh, then what was it?” “Well, apparently, you talk about me to your friends a _lot_  not just a bit and _insist_ that they must join my little club.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, I _was_ right, and he _doe_ s enjoy it.” He continued walking as he spoke, “Plus, it’s learning to sail from an actual pirate – who could refuse that? Also, when your Dad is _Captain-freaking-Hook_ you kind of have to boast y’know?”

This time it was Killian who stopped. “H-henry? What did you just say?”

“What? Oh,” Henry realised, then shrugged, “Well, I’ve kinda been calling you that in my head, so...is that alright with you?”

Killian was shocked, “Of course it is lad, but I don’t want to dishonour Bae-”

“The man who was my father for about two weeks,” Henry cut off, “and most of that time I was imprisoned by my great-grandfather, thinking he was dead. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll always love him, but if I can have two moms then why not two dads?”

Killian was still in shock, “Your mothers...”

“Well Regina may not like it at first,” Henry smirked, “but I’m sure Emma will be thrilled.”

Killian still looked unconvinced, so Henry groaned, “Y’know what? If it bothers you that much, forget I said anything.”

Henry began to stalk off but was stopped by Killian's hook around his arm, “Henry, believe me when I say that I’m honoured, I truly am, I just never imagined that someone would even think I deserve this, let alone have several people telling me I do.”

Henry’s smirk was back, “Well get used to it, _Dad_.”

When they finally made it home, Henry asked, “So does this mean that you’ll tell me what you’re planning for next week?”

Killian unlocked the door, “Nice try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day!


	3. The Purpose of Fun (and other ‘character building activities’ or whatever) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my brain thought it was a good idea to take Killian, Henry, a bunch of teens and Emma on a camping trip.

The look on the adolescent faces when he told them the surprise he’d been working on was absolutely priceless.

“We’re doing what?”

Grinning, Killian replied, “You heard me. At the start of next week’s Friday meet we’ll be getting on a coach and driving into the woods to do a spot of camping for the weekend.”

“Dad, how are you going to drive?” Henry’s voice called.

“I’m not lad,” he looked directly at him, “your mother is.”

“Mom’s coming? No, wait, you _and_ mom kept this a secret from me?”

Killian chuckled at the lad’s shocked face, “Actually, it was her idea. She wanted to ‘see what all the fuss was about’, as she put it.” As Henry’s face dropped when he realised that he’d be trapped in a secluded space with two of his parents for an entire weekend, Killian continued to give details; “I’ve got slips for your parent or guardian to sign along with some guidelines over what to bring and sleeping arrangements. If you can’t or don’t want to come that’s fine; I’ve arranged some activities for the Friday and Saturday meet with the other Sheriff, who I believe will be working on some of the crime issues and safety on the streets with you. I’m also taking behaviour into account: so if you misbehave over the next few sessions you won’t be allowed to go. I’ll also be asking at your schools to check your behaviour is up to scratch,” he dropped down to the levels of some of the youngest kids, waggling his finger, causing them to giggle, “There’d be no scallywags in my crew.”

***

Honestly, he didn’t know who was more excited for this trip, Emma or Henry.

The resemblance between them was strong and made his heart melt a little as they both twirled about and chattered in anticipation, neither having been camping before. When Emma questioned as to whether he had he replied positive, saying no more. Like everything Emma got it, letting him sit on another old memory until he was ready.

On the Wednesday he held an information evening after the regular sessions, allowing parents, carers and the kids to give in medical information as well as asking any questions. One of the most popular questions was if he really thought it wise to let 60 (give or take) 10 to 18 year olds run around in the woods with only two adults supervising. He responded by telling them that several of the older ones could manage themselves as well as supervising some of the younger ones if needed and after all, this was all about building up responsibility and teamwork and allowing people to mix with others. He added that if all else fails, one of the Sheriffs was accompanying them (who also happened to have magic and, y’know, be a certain someone called the Saviour-if you’ve ever heard of her?) and they would never being a place where they were unable to communicate on the talking phone (It's just a phone, Dad!) so if anything too serious arose they’d be able to contact them.

Afterwards, Henry strode up with a smirk, “How did you manage to cope with that many parents? I thought Mrs. Hankersman was going to bite your head off!”

The two made their way towards Granny’s to meet Emma, “Aye, lad. She did look rather fierce. However managing a crowd of overprotective parents is nothing compared to a bunch of drunken pirates who don’t believe they’ve been paid properly.”

“Now, _that’s_ a story I need to hear-”

“In a few years.”

“Dammit.”

***

Friday afternoon had arrived, and much like his first meeting, there was a bigger turnout than expected. Actually, only five had stayed behind, either because they had other obligations that weekend (he knew it was the birthday of Ava and Nicholas’ father on Sunday, and he sent them his best wishes) or they were some of the younger ones, not yet comfortable leaving home (Sebastian’s mother ruled with an iron fist and Darien was one of the younger former lost boys whom had just found a new foster family and still held the fear they would leave) or medical conditions (Laila, the poor lass, had a weak heart so this was not the first activity she missed out on).

Him, Emma, fifty-something kids, twelve tents, one campsite and three days; what could possibly go wrong?

Famous last words, he knew.

“Jeez, this is a lot of kids. You look after all these and more three times a week?” Emma asked, helping him pack away the bags.

He hauled up a rather heavy bag, making a mental note to check them all for anything they shouldn’t have; it wouldn’t be the first time he caught some of them with alcohol or cigarettes or some drug or another, “A bunch of children is nothing on centuries captaining a pirate ship whilst dodging lost boys.”

“Good point,” Emma closed the hold, jingling her keys. “Although I’m pretty sure I’ve never even seen a group home with this many kids.”

“We’ll manage, love,” he kissed her cheek as she made her way to the coach door, “we make quite a team, you and I.”

She chuckled, “I know. Now go do a headcount or we’ll be losing kids all weekend, and I don’t know about you but I don’t fancy coming back to a bunch of angry parents.”

“Very well, love.”

***

He was thankful when most of the kids slept on the journey, although it was only an hour.

For what he had planned, they'd need it.

The coach pulled to a stop and when those few still awake asked to scare the others up he pretend like he hadn’t heard them and chuckled as the yelps and screeches came from his formerly dosing crew.

“Alright, alright. Enough of that. Out you lot! We’ve a lot to do!” He ordered.

One of the older girls - Caroline, he thinks - groaned, “Gods above, please don’t tell me that you’ve not got any tents?”

He smirked; he may not be a villain anymore but that doesn’t mean he can’t be a little devious from time to time, “Alright I won’t.”

Her and a few others’ faces dropped  in a mixture of disbelief and fear and he wouldn’t deny the hint of satisfaction creeping up his spine.

“Line up you scamps!” Killian called as they all stumbled off the coach.

Wearily, they all grabbed their bags and line-up in a practised manner, straightening up the second his hands were behind his back and he’d made it to the start of the line-up (a position Henry had nicknamed his ‘Lieutenant stand’).

He began pacing, “This weekend is all about teamwork, building character and putting the skills I’ve been teaching you into practical use. But the one, most singularly important thing to remember this weekend…”

Anticipatingly they peered at him, the younger ones expecting some form of rule, the elder ones grinning as they guessed what he was going to say.

“Is to have fun, mates!”

There was a cheer that he settled almost instantly, “Alright then. Despite that it won’t be all fun and games. Right now we need to set up camp.” He gestured to Emma, who finished lugging the twelve bags filled with tents out of the coach, “Five to a tent. You need to decide amongst yourselves the best place for the tents and the campfire which the ones over thirteen must set up as soon as you’ve pitched your tents, and those thirteen and under will be looking for fresh water. Feel free to reconnoiter the area the area when you’re done. All report at the campfire in two hours. If you need anything Emma and I will be setting up our own tent-”

“Wait what? I thought we were getting them to do it!” came Emma’s cry.

He scratched his ear, “It’s no fun if you don’t put in the hard work, love. It’s not as...ah, rewarding.”

“I know all about that,” she mumbled, sharing a smirk with him, plainly ignoring Henry’s groan.

“Off you go then!”

***

After twenty minutes of falling tents all of the groups were on their way to setting up their tent. The former Lost Boys had finished a while ago, proudly announcing that they would go find water and firewood. Fondly smiling at their enthusiasm, Killian battered a peg with his hook. When coming up with the plan for this weekend, the Lost Boys were in the forefront of his mind, knowing that this trip would resonate with them. Although he hoped that this trip would make them feel special, skilled, proud, he also feared that it would just remind them of their time as the Lost Ones.

So far, pride was winning.

Not long after, the tents were set up, there was a bucket of fresh water, the fire was roaring and two had been put on cooking duty (Caroline and fourteen year old Devon), supervised by Emma as he watched over the other, firmly refusing to hint at what they’d be doing.

“Please, Killian!” little Karen begged, one of the youngest who was quiet at first, but was slowly opening up to him. “Can you give us a clue?”

Her little smile made him melt inside, “Sorry lass, my lips are sealed.”

She pouted. “Then you have to tell us a story!” she pleaded.

He pretended to contemplate it, putting his tongue in his cheek.

“Please!”

“Well, if you insist,” he huffed. Every face turned eagerly to him, and tonight he decided to go for a true story from his Navy days.

“It was Liam’s first mission a Captain, and mine as Lieutenant, so naturally we were excited and eager to please. We were preparing to set sail…”

***

Sleeping at night may have proved hard if she hadn’t been in more uncomfortable situations in the past; or if she hadn’t her pirate with her.

Emma had listened in on his story to the kids, recognising it from one of their story-swapping sessions that had become more and more frequent since moving in together. However, unlike their quiet, reminiscent talks, this was an active, invigorating tale that Killian put his all into, arms waving wildly and voice changing to make it more dramatic; even the oldest ones seemed intrigued. Henry did usually go on about the meetings, but not even the Author’s description could compare to the real thing.

His behaviour around the kids made her love him even more.

An absence of warmth woke her, her lack of sight telling her it was not yet morning, but it was her lack of Killian that concerned her. Sitting up, she caught the vague outline of his shadow, growing smaller as he walked away from the tent. Curiosity kicked in and she grabbed her boots and stepped into the bitter night air.

Following the tall figure of her boyfriend, Emma tried not to wake any of the other kids. Realising he’d come to a stop, she held back, attempting to stay out of sight but still in hearing distance.

“Are we in trouble?” a meek voice asked.

“No lad,” came Killian’s voice, “but that doesn’t mean you escape a lecture.”

“Killian, we’re really sorry-” another, a feminine voice, said.

“No need, lass. But you’re not going to learn if you don’t know why you shouldn’t.”

“Well we are of legal age somewhere,” another voice muttered bitterly.

Killian replied, “I’m not saying don’t drink - even though breaking the law is bad form - but you need to know not to depend on it.”

“We’re not alcoholics!” the bitter voice snapped.

“Yet. You forget some of your parents sent you to this group: they told me a few things about you all so I know this isn’t a first for you Luke. I wasn’t much younger than you are now when I started drinking.”

Emma felt herself wince; this was a story she’d heard before and it simultaneously made her heartbroken, proud and a little embarrassed.

“When I became a teen I turned bitter. For so long I was so angry at the world. As a sailor it wasn’t hard for me to get my hands on rum, and I quickly grew dependant on the beverage.” He hesitated, and she knew what was next. “I knew it hurt my brother to see me waste myself away, I knew I didn’t deserve someone like him looking after my sorry arse, but I never knew to what extent until I was in my late teens.”

“What happened?” the feminine voice asked.

“Liam and I had finally saved up enough money to sign up for the King’s Navy, but when Liam went to go and collect our money, I had to stay on the ship…” he paused, and Emma knew he’d still felt guilty for what’d happened that day, despite her reassurances that it had all worked out for the best. “Whilst he was gone, I drank myself into a stupor, awoke when Liam returned to find that I had gambled away all my silver…” his voice broke, “the Captain had set me up; offered me one drink and gambled with me so he knew that I wouldn’t be able to leave his service. He rubbed salt in the wound by showing off my money and saying that it wasn’t his fault I had a weakness. Because that’s what drunkenness is...a weakness. I’m begging you, don’t let it become yours.”

A thoughtful silence settled over as all Emma could hear was her heart break.

“What happened after that?” the first voice questioned.

“Captain Silver told Liam to go and leave me behind, but the bloody stubborn arse didn’t listen and stayed with me.” She then heard a noise of exasperation, “As it turned out, the next voyage was the one that left us shipwrecked-”

“When you ran into those Navy guys?” Luke finished, clearly familiar with the story.

“Aye,” Killian answered. “That gave me the shove I really needed to be the brother Liam deserved. It took me a long time but I did manage to quit drinking...but then Liam died and my anger came flooding back. I swiftly turned to rum once again.” There was some shuffling, and if she were to guess she’d reckon Killian was debating sharing the rest of the story, “There was one other time after that when I didn’t rely on it-”

“Before Emma, you mean?” the girl asked again and Emma felt herself blush: just how much did Killian talk about her to the group?

“Aye,” he chuckled, “it was my time with Milah - when I felt alive again. But her death sent me tumbling back down the tunnel of anger and alcohol, which lasted centuries,” he chuckled yet again, “if it wasn’t for Neverland I’m sure it would’ve killed me by now.

Anyway, that’s enough about me. Can you just promise me you’ll only drink with your parents permission until you’re of age? Emma _is_ the Sheriff after all. I’m not trying to scare you off drinking completely; I just know that starting at this age is never a good sign.”

“Sorry Killian, the girl winced, “will you tell our parents?”

“For now, lass, I think this can just stay between us, but don’t let it happen again, aye?”

There was a pause and Emma assumed they were nodding, “Good. Now back to bed. You’ve a long day ahead of you and it starts early.” This got a long groan.

“Good night, you lot.”

“Night Killian.”

“G’night Killian.”

Ducking into the shadows to avoid the teens, Emma waited for her pirate to follow, feeling confused when after a moment he hadn’t passed her.

“It’s bad form it eavesdrop, love.”

Startled, she jumped up, hitting his chest in the process, “Asshole. Isn’t it bad form to sneak up on someone?”

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “You heard me, Swan. Big day tomorrow, let’s return to our tent.”

“You did good, you know. It couldn’t have been easy to tell that story.”

He stopped to scratch his ear, “It never is, love, but simply reprimanding them would be ineffective, and my old age  has left me with many horror stories.”

“Old age is right. You know, I have noticed you squinting a lot, maybe you need glasses?”

Lightly shoving her, he retorted, “Bedtime, Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, this was getting long so I split it in two. Next time: Hiking!  
> I rewatched ‘Good Form’ and parts of ‘The Brothers Jones’ for this....my poor heart.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Purpose of Fun Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANd here it finally is! I'm challenging myself to publish 16 fics on my birthday so here one is.

“You know, I thought you were joking about the hike,” Emma panted from the back of the group.

It was a miracle he even heard her, with the wide gap between the front and the rear, which were essentially two different groups at this point. When they'd set off, Killian had taken the lead and had instructed Emma to keep an eye on them from the back. However, he hadn’t anticipated some to be severely eager, and others to be so idle - no middle ground.

Someone from the back group had affectionately named them ‘The Slackers’.

Emma wasn’t pleased.

He knew Emma was in good shape (many times had she tried to introduce him to the fitness centre they have in this world - albeit she claimed the one in Storybrooke was rather lackluster - yet (when they weren’t chasing after villains) he preferred to join her on her twice weekly runs) but it seemed even the former bail bondsperson had quickly tired from the morning hike.

“What’s the matter, Swan? Can’t handle it?” he called back teasingly.

She gave no reply, but he was pretty sure that if they were not surrounded by kids a certain finger of hers would be raised.

“Killian,” whined someone who was trudging not far behind him, “Are we nearly there?”

“Not far now,” he told the group.

He heard another groan from his half of the group, “You said that twenty minutes ago!”

“Alright!” he halted, spinning to face the group. “Today is all about teamwork! Three tasks will be presented to you today, and in the groups I’ve already assigned, you will be completing them. The winning team will win a prize.”

At the word ‘prize’ several people perked up in a meerkat-like manner. He bit back a chuckle, setting about explaining the first task.

“Orienteering,” he announced. “We will be setting you off in different locations, with only a map, a compass, a talking machi-”

“Radio.”

“And a radio for emergencies,” he corrected, flashing Emma a thankful smile. “There are fifteen marks; at each mark you must collect a coin as proof. I have made a sheet for each team to help you find each mark. You will do this by either solving the riddles, following the directions, or finding the coordinates on the map. You can do them in any order except for the last one, which is where the next task is. Also, some marks will not have instructions on the sheet, as you must go to the previous mark to find the clue for that one. The sooner you arrive at the second task the more points you get. Any questions?”

Henry’s hand shot up, “Yeah, when did you set this up?”

Killian smirked, “Your mother and I may have taken a few trips here whilst you were at your other mother’s.” Henry seemed satisfied with the answer, and Killian took another question.

“What’s the prize?”

This time Killian didn’t hold back his laugh, “My lips are sealed.”

There were a couple more questions and a few moans when he sorted them into groups (he tried to mix up gender and age in groups of five or six, yet that didn’t stop him from trying to play matchmaker with a few of them).

“Emma, love,” Killian turned to her, who had noticed and was clearly amused at his matchmaking, “Care to transport Group 1 to their starting point?”

Emma grinned affirmative, strolling over to the first group, “Remember: don’t start until we contact you on the radio.”

***

“It’s upside down, stupid!” Angel snatched the map from Caroline, setting it straight. “Ok, guys, we can win this, we have Henry.”

“Why am I the key to success?” Henry asked, slightly intimidated by the athletic girl.

“Because,” she rolled her eyes, “you know how Killian works. Plus you’re smart, so there’s that.”

“No pressure,” Caroline grinned oh-so unsympathetically at him.

Henry was in a group of six: eighteen year old Caroline, she was on the pathway to becoming a nurse, which was helpful (he wasn't entirely unconvinced his sorta-stepdad wouldn't take this opportunity to torture him); sixteen year old Angel, who was probably stronger than any of the boys her age; little Karen, her enthusiasm was certainly a bonus; twelve year old Kevin, he was small and fast, Killian had called him ‘the ideal cabin boy’-

-and of course, Violet.

He was going to murder Captain Hook.

“Right,” Henry glanced over the sheet with the list of marks. “Killian said we can do this in any order, but knowing him, it’ll be far quicker to do the logical thing and work chronologically.”

“The first one’s a riddle,” Violet said, leaning over his shoulder to read it, her chin grazing his shoulder.

She may be his girlfriend, but he was still a teenage boy who had no idea what he was doing.

“So we need to solve it,” Kevin finished. “What is it?”

Henry recited: “First think of a person who lives in disguise,   
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.   
Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend,   
The middle of middle and end of the end?   
And finally give me the sound often heard   
During the search for a hard-to-find word.   
Now string them together, and answer me this,   
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?   
You have the answer, job well done!   
Now think of a place where these creatures have fun.   
I know it may be hard but put on your thinking cap,   
What’s a place like this on your map?”

Angel’s face was pure confusion, “Um, I’m sorry – what the hell?”

“That feels familiar...” Caroline raised a brow.

“Of course it does,” Henry vowed to tease Killian to no end over this, “Part of it is from The Harry Potter books. Belle had them read a few weeks ago in book club.” Henry shook his head, the fearsome pirate Captain Hook was really a nerd, “He’s just added to it.”

“Ok,” Violet brushed off her curiosity over the Harry Potter books (Henry had given her a list of books she was steadily making her way through), “So what’s the answer?”

“The creature is spider, right?” Caroline asked, “It’s been awhile since I read them.”

“Yeah,” Henry confirmed. “So what kind of places do spiders like?”

“We don’t have to see spiders do we?” Karen pouted, “I  _ hate  _ spiders.”

“Agreed,” Caroline piped in. “And it better not be why we need our swim stuff.”

At the start of the trip, Killian had warned them to wear their swimsuits underneath their clothes during the day, cryptically warning them that they may get wet. He knew the man loved keeping secrets from them, just to see them squirm.

“Spiders live everywhere,” Angel scrunched up her nose in confusion, ignoring Caroline’s comment.

“Maybe we’re not supposed to take it literally,” Violet suggested. “I mean, it’s a riddle, right? So what place on the map has specifically to do with spiders?”

Angel studied it, “The map’s in Spanish or French or-.”

“Latin,” Caroline answered. “Gimme,” she snatched the map again.

It took all of Henry’s strength not to roll his eyes; of course Killian would write the maps himself and put them in another bloody language. He’d taught them bits and pieces during Saturday’s etiquette lessons, probably just enough that they could figure it out.

“This one,” Angel pointed, “means creature right?”

Caroline shook her head, “It won’t be that easy.”

“Octo means eight,” Violet supplied, gesturing at another point on the map. “Spiders have eight legs.”

Octo crura ludens.

Caroline grinned, “Nice one, Camelot. Ludens mean playing.”

“Good enough for me,” Angel shrugged. “Let’s go!”

***

“Ahoy, mates!” Killian greeted them as they approached a clearing, some kind of playground-gym thing next to him. “First ones, congrats!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Emma beamed proudly at him, causing Henry to blush. She and Killian were wrapped up in one another on a picnic bench, three large baskets next to them.

“Mooom,” Henry groaned, ignoring Violet’s giggle.

As adorable as it was, he acted offended by it.

Twenty minutes later, the last of groups had shown up, Killian and Emma sat them down for lunch, handing out sandwiches and crisps. Violet slid next to him, gently shoving Timothy out the way.

“Alright mates,” Killian hollered in his usual fashion after lunch (Henry liked to call it his ‘Lieutenant mode’), “As you can probably tell, the next task is more physical-”

The less athletic ones groaned.

“Don’t worry, a few of you can do this quiz instead.”

Yet another groan.

“This is a relay. Each person in the team will have an obstacle to complete, then pass on this-” he held up a small pouch, “on to the next person. As you can see, there are four obstacles and five or six teammates. Those who haven’t been assigned an obstacle will be doing the aforementioned quiz. When a person is done with their obstacle they may move on to help those doing the quiz. Any questions, or shall I explain each obstacle?”

A few hands went up. “Do we get to chose who does what?” someone asked.

“Aye,” Killian answered and that seemed to be the most popular question as half the hands went down. Karen’s was the only one still up, “Yes, lass?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

***

“Ok,” Angel clapped her hands after Killian's briefing. The tasks were fairly simple, and again you had to collect coins and put them in the pouch, only this time you could move on without them, but they got you points. “We won the last one, we can do this. First obstacle: tree climbing, who wants it?”

“I’ll do it,” Caroline volunteered, “I’m tall so that means I can climb faster.”

“Good enough for me. Monkey bars? Who things they can go back and forth three times without falling?”

“I could,” Violet offered.

“Perfect! Crawling under the net? Kevin, you’re small: how about it?”

He shrugged, “Sure.”

“I’ll transport the boxes,” Angel volunteered. “Henry, Karen are you two ok to do the quiz?”

Henry nodded, “No problem.”

“Alright team Firebolts!” she recited the nickname they’d given themselves after a lengthy Harry Potter conversation, claiming that ‘Group 5’ was too boring, “Let’s do this!”

***

Henry knew he had an edge when it came to the quiz: it was all things Killian ranted on about after meetings or...really whenever the subject came up. Karen knew what she was doing as well, her small size and quiet nature being more than made up for with her obviously tuned listening skills, as she managed to recite almost exactly what Killian said.

“Hey,” a red faced Caroline puffed, nearly collapsing next to them. “Your girlfriend’s up, Author,” she teased.

Peering up from the paper, Henry saw Violet dangling from the bars, a coin perched in her mouth. Despite her upbringing she looked perfectly at home here in the woods. She had substituted her usually classy dresses and heels for a cotton shirt and jeans with boots, her hair tied into two buns that were falling loose. Her face was marred with concentration and there was mud on her cheek.

To Henry she was gorgeous.

Somehow he managed not to get distracted long enough to plow through a few questions (with much,  _ much  _ prompting from Caroline and Karen). Henry was only alerted that Violet had finished with a forceful push on his shoulder as she rested next to him, face red and hair in disarray.

Needless to say he was a bit less focused on the task at hand after that.

***

Half of the group looked dead on their feet (and he should know) as he cheerily gave out the results of the second task.

“There are three categories to which I’ll be giving out points. The first one is the fastest group: Group 2.” There was a triumphant cheer.

“The most coins is split between two groups: Group 8 and Group 9.”

A larger cheer came up.

“And the most answer’s right, with full marks: Group 5 or,” he swallowed a laugh, “The Firebolts.”

“Yes!” Angel exclaimed, “Henry you genius!”

Henry flushed bright red at Angel’s praise and Killian bit back another laugh; of course it was Henry’s group. He tried not to be proud at that; he failed.

“Next task won’t be until later on. So for now, everyone back to camp!”

“More walking?” a tortured moan sounded.

Killian chortled loudly, “Come on you lazy lot!”

Unsurprisingly, the front group was a lot smaller this time.

(A chorus of “Join the Slackers” could probably be heard in Storybrooke)

***

“A night trail?”

“Isn’t it a bit light for a night trail?”

As he began to explain, Henry wondered if Killian’s smirk had left his face all day, “It’s not a night trail, per say, more like a blindfolded trail. It’s an exercise in trust. I’m sure you’re all sick of me droning on about the vitality of teamwork, but it will always ring true, and a critical part of teamwork is trust.” He began pacing, “In your groups, all but one of you will be blindfolded and you will have to complete a relay of sorts. There will be a bag of all the coins you have collected over the course of the day that you must pass from one member to the other. The first team there will have their coins doubled. The last will have them halved.”

Henry heard Timothy shout from the back, “How will we do it if we’re blindfolded?”

Killian sighed, “I’m getting to that. The one who isn’t blindfolded will be in a little hut Swan suggested to me. In there they will be able to see everything their teammates are doing and will be able to direct them through a…” he paused to search for the word.

“Headset,” his mom answered for him.

“Headset and camera. They will be responsible for guiding their teammates.”

Killian exhaled, “I believe that’s all.” He clapped his hands together, “Oh! I almost forgot! Emma and I will be choosing who the guide is.”

***

If he got out of this alive he swore to  _ murder  _ Killian Jones and Emma Swan.

Because of course he has to do the maze part of the course with  _ Violet’s  _ voice in his ear. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate? The answer was: he wasn’t. And he couldn’t even tell Violet that he hadn’t heard her.

“Henry? Are you ok? Wave if yes.”

He waved, trying to remember which way she’d said to turn.

“Henry! For the fifth time! Turn around; you’re at a dead end!” she snapped in his ear.

“Oops,” he muttered to himself. The maze was made up of low bushes and narrow pathways. He held tightly onto the pouch of coins, knowing that only Angel was left for the final sprint, and she’d probably kill him when he got there.

Because of course his teammates are hearing the exact same things he is. Of course they know that he seemingly fails at following basic instructions.

As he listened to Violet guide him, he allowed a new distraction to enter his mind:

How to murder two out of three parents and get away with it.

The author’s next bestseller.

***

They came second to last, and - as he suspected - Angel punched him very hard when the blindfolds finally came off.

***

“Well done to you all, mates,” Killian applauded as they readjusted to the light of the world again. “You’re coins have been counted, some added for the earlier tasks, and the winning group is…” His gaze grazed over the anticipating faces of the children, all eager to know if they’d won. “Group 8.”

“HELL YEAH!” a triumphant whoop came from the group. Some of the others looked downtrodden at their lack of victory, but a few just looked ready for some well deserved sleep.

As they sat around the campfire later on, he had his arm around Emma, the pair of them watching Henry. A friend of his in the winning group turned to him, “You upset you lost after you’re little victory streak?”

The boy (young man now - but he’d only ever see the boy he helped rescue from the grasps of Pan) simply continued looking at Violet, who had just begun laughing at something Angel said, and replied, “Not at all.”

Emma’s hand slid up to his heart and he glanced at her, joining in on the proud smile on her face.

***

If she thought how good he was with Henry was attractive, she was nowhere near prepared for how endearing being around these kids made him. 

Needless to say him violently shaking her awake that night made him less so.

“Swan,” he hissed, “Swan, wake up.”

“Noooo,” she whined, curling her arms around him, “sleeping. You try.”

He chuckled, “Come on, love, wake up. I have a surprise for you.”

The childish wonder in his voice - so similar to what she’d been hearing all day - was what drew her out of the tent in the middle of the night to trek through the woods with him to whatever surprise he had planned.

“Are we nearly there yet? We shouldn’t go too far from the ki-”

“Relax, Swan.” He reassured her, “I’ve acquired the help of some of the older ones to be on alert. Now,” he stopped, turning to her, “close your eyes.”

“Seriously? This slope is really steep,” she cautioned.

He turned to her, a boyish grin lighting up his face, “Why, Swan, I thought you trusted me! Isn’t that part of this true love thing?”

Bastard. She grumbled, reluctantly closing her eyes, letting herself be guided by his hand and hook, “This ‘true love thing’ didn’t involve wandering through the forest without sight in the middle of the night. We’re not doing an obstacle course like the kids are we? Because we saw what happened to Henry with Violet guiding him.”

He snorted, carefully leading her forwards, “Ah, the bloom of first love. I told you: you can hide buried treasure, or - as you proved to me last week - a winning poker hand, but-”

“‘You can’t hide the bloom of first love’,” she quoted him. “God, I can’t believe he’s fourteen with a  _ girlfriend _ .”

“Me either, love. Tree root,” he warned. She thanked him and he continued talking, “It seems like only last week he was just the young boy whom I offered to help rescue from the clutches of my old foe.”

The mention of Neverland brought back the memories of the death-trap island and all that occurred there. Thankfully, before she let them overwhelm her, Killian announced, “And here we are: open your eyes.”

Following his instructions, she opened her lids and was greeted with a sublime scene. Picturesque turquoise water filled the area beyond her line of sight. She was stood on a cliff, deep water below her. The rocks sloped down to the level of the water, From what she could tell, the water shallowed a bit further on, then got deeper again as the colour of the water darkened from the colour of Killian’s eyes to a navy - it was hard to tell; the twinkling water seemed to glow, and she suspected magic was part of it. Tall rocks creeped around the lagoon, protecting them from the wind. The most beautiful part of it all, however, was the lack of ceiling, revealing the stars to them, and all the constellations Killian had taught her over time.

“Oh, Killian,” she sighed,.“Wh-” she stepped out of his arms, eyes scanning the area, “How? What? When did-?”

“I take it you like it?”

“Like it!” Overjoyed, she gave him a firm peck, “It’s beautiful!”

“Isn’t it just?” he agreed. “I plan to take everyone here tomorrow for some water games. What was it? Water colo?”

“Polo, Killian. Water polo.” She beamed at him, “So this  is why you told them to pack swimsuits?”

“Aye,” he confirmed. “Now, don’t you think the two of us should test it out?”

“Now?” she questioned. “I left my swimsuit in the tent.”

She knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth what his response would be.

“Right you are, love. I would say that your undergarment are fine, but alas, we wouldn’t want to ruin them would we?”

“No,” she slid closer to him, fingers playing with the edges of his jacket, “I suppose we wouldn’t.”

“Hmm.” He wrapped his arm around her, hand finding it’s way between her top and bottoms, resting on her bare back.

“But we  _ really  _ should make sure it’s ok. I mean, it’s only being responsible.” She knew he had probably checked when he first found the place, but one hand had made it’s way to his heart, calmed by the steady beat of it, and she couldn’t help but play along.

“I may have a solution to that,” he stepped out of the embrace, throwing off his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. She followed his lead as he took off his jeans, leaving them both in their underwear. She couldn’t help the smirk that overtook her face: was she really about to go skinny dipping?

Stepping forward, she assisted him in removing his brace, and he returned the favour by popping off her bra. When they were finally both naked, he took her hand dragged her off the edge of the small cliff, splashing into the water.

When they arrived back at their tent that night they were both sticky in their clothes, but as they curled up around each other, neither had it in them to care.

***

His grandmother would be so proud.

Fifty-odd kids in the middle of the woods, packing up a campsite, whistling ‘Whilst while you work’.

He finished packing up his own tent, chucking it into the coach. Turning to an overly-cheerful Killian, he asked, “So, what are the plans for today?”

“Still not telling, lad,” he replied.

“Oh, come on Dad! Please?”

Killian merely shook his head, checking off everyone’s luggage.

Once they were all packed up, they left the coach where it was and headed off, following the two adults. After over twenty four hours the lack of wifi was starting to kick in, and everyone was a little moodier. Henry himself tried to stay a bit more positive, picking up speed to walk with his parents, dragging Violet with him.

When they arrived, there was a collective gasp at the sight of the lagoon. Henry turned to Killian, who merely wore a self-satisfied smirk.

“So  _ this  _ is why we need our swim stuff?”

“Aye, lad.” He pivoted around, addressing the group, “Alright mates! After all the hard work you’ve been doing this weekend I thought you deserved a little break. We’ll be here until it’s hometime so remember to have lunch at some point.”

“Where will lunch be?” asked Devon.

“I’ll put it with our clothes,” Emma announced. “We’ve got sandwiches, chips, chocolate bars, and some leftover marshmallows.”

Everyone groaned at that; the previous night there had been a little mishap whilst trying to teach Killian what s'mores are. Let’s just say that pretty much everyone there will be put of by the sight of a marshmallow for weeks to come.

Killian winced with the rest of them, before continuing to give instructions, “We’ll be doing some water activities later on if anyone wants to join in. And please, don’t go in too deep if you don’t feel confident enough. I’m sure none of us here want an impromptu rescue to take place.” He gave them one final grin, “Well off you go mates!”

***

After several hours of splashing, screaming, but thankfully no saving, the group were all more or less passed out on the coach. Everyone was sporting damp hair and exhausted yet content expressions.

Killian himself had some pride mixed in there.

Emma was pretty sure she did too.

***

It was late evening by the time they had dropped of the kids, all of them waving goodbye, giving their thanks and promising to see Killian at the next meeting.

Once Henry had shot off to Regina’s, Emma dragged Killian away, deciding to walk home, giving themselves time to reflect.

A few mishaps occurred but they were all laughing by the end of the weekend. After they got home she told him, “I’m proud of you, you know. You’ve had a real impact on these kids.”

He blushed, scratching behind his ear, “It’s nothing really, love.”

“No, it is, Killian,” she insisted. “If I’d had something like that when I was young, my career as a thief might have been briefer.”

Killian smiled at her, wanting to brush off her compliment, “Ah, but then we wouldn’t have Henry.”

“I don’t know,” she exhaled, “I think that the Author would have had to have been born no matter what.”

He chuckled and agreed.


End file.
